Baxter Ewers (Real Life)
Summary Baxter Ewers is the main titular central protagonist from Real Life. Son of recurring series antagonist Ballard Ewers III and Denise Turner, Baxter is an honest, kind, nice, and positive whose life has had a tragic past, but a fantastic future. He is also the very first son of the Ewers Family. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: '''Baxter Ewers '''Origin: Real Life Gender: Male Age: '''19 '''Classification: Human, Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Can shrink his body down, Master of Ki enhabited by the Ewers Bloodline, Aura (possesses a aura like his family that help him pull through things), Energy Manipulation, Bloodline Tracking, and Time Stop (Can stop time for 10 seconds) Attack Potency: '''At least '''Small Building (Punched Lexi Adams across the room knocking her out) Large City (Is said to blast his foes with his fighting skill at his fullest potential) Speed: Massively FTL (Traveled 2 Days in a row to get to the Dark Dimmension located at Kings Dominion with Amber Ewers, Gunther Ewers, Wanda Ewers, Lexi Adams, Nicolas Mejia and Kiki Ewers) Lifting Strength: Class 10 Striking Strength: City Block Level '(Was Strong Enough to Shatter Must Kitsune while Time was stopped in the Dark Dimmension) 'Durability: Town Level (Survived Hits from Must Kitsune while in the Dark Dimmension) Stamina: Superhuman Range: '''Standard Melee Range '''Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Genius, good at strategy, has many years of experience. Weaknesses: Seems to have a problem of blood coming out of his mouth while in a fight. Tends to rush head on into things. Can only stop time for a minimum for 10 seconds. Feats: *Defeated Lexi Adams and Wanda Ewers from a rough fight. *Knocked Lexi across the room knocking her out cold. *Traveled 2 Days to Kings Dominion on foot to get to the Dark Dimmension. *Saw Ronald Brando's Hamburger Fighters, who are which intangible to the human eye to figure out. *Saved Kiki twice. *Defeated Francis Aslan and forced him to take him to the Dark Dimmension. *Was fast enough to outrun Mubo Unten's Car. *Defeated Must Kitsune while in the Dark Dimmension and managed to revive Vent Light by having the blood Must took out of him back to him. *Survived an entire night while fighting his father, which during said fight he endured: Taking a Stab from Knives and still getting up and a ruthless beatdown. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ki/Chi/Qi: 'As stated from his Bloodline, Baxter possesses Chi Manipulation inheritated in his Aura. **'Size Reduction: Has the power to shrink down to size. His abilities increase secretly as he does not know it entirely. **'Chi Punch': A Jab forward while his fist is in Ki Energy. **'Chi Kick': A straight forward roundhouse kick with Ki Energy. **'Fist Bash': Hops forward and performs a Superman Punch at his opponent with blue energy around his fist. **'The Slide N' Kick': Baxter will slide forward and kick upwards at the opponent's leg or in between the legs before sweeping their knees tripping them over. **'Blues Knee': Inhabiting blue energy around his knees, Baxter will run and jump up thrusting his knee out into the opponent's chest. **'Blue Sphere': Thrusts his arms and fist out shooting out a Blue Fireball that has Ki energy in it. It's his "signature move". **'Sky Uppercut': Leaps off the ground and performs an Uppercut in Blue Energy around his fists. **'Aka Uppercut': A more enhanced uppercut he can use on his opponents. **'Spin Kick': Jumps out forward and performs a spin with his leg out. **'Torunedo Supin Kikku': Also called the "Tornado Spin Kick", it's a more faster and enhanced version of the Spin Kick. Sometimes it can create a Tornado if he spins fast enough. **'Stun Fist': A counter attack that Baxter is in black fury aura focusing on his Ki around his fist before punching it through the opponent, it can stun them as well. **'Secret Technique: Time Stop': In habiting around blue and red energy he thrusts his arms out and stops time for 15 seconds. He can freely hit the opponent as well, as time stops the punches and kicks the opponent feels effects them and they go down hard. Sometimes they explode without noticing. **'Ao Sphere': A larger, faster and stronger version of the Blue Sphere. **'Akai hikari Sphere': A projectile that is inhabited in Red Flames. **'Burusaji Fist': A more stronger variation to the Sky Uppercut. **'Aka O Moyasu Fist': A more stronger variation, but in red flames. **'Nensho Knuckle': Moves forward towards his opponent with his arm extended out in flaming energy. **'Nagareboshi Flip Kick': Leaps off the ground and performs an Axe kick to the opponent's skull. Sometimes it can break it as well. **'Consecutive Chi Punch Barrage': Releases a Barrage of Punches with his Chi Energy at the Opponent. **'Ewers Blast': Uses full force from his Ki Energy and shoots out a Blast of Blue and Red Ki Energy into the Opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Real Life Category:Ewers Family Members Category:Game Characters Category:Fireball Studios Category:Energy Users Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Good Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Time Users Category:Chi Users Category:Adults Category:Adventurers Category:Size-Shifters Category:Hax Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Playable Characters